


Unexpected

by Tobio112



Series: Gems au [1]
Category: Free!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Haru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, OOC, Omega!Makoto, Please Don't Hate Me, like major ooc for certain characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeworld 7,846 years ago. He was the first of his kind to ever gaze upon the beauty that was Blue Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so long story short, my coauthor and I decided that the old story "This is who we are" was confusing and frankly made no sense. So here is a renewed version.

**Home world 7,846 years ago**

 

Makoto squirmed in his seat, this process was far too long. Today was graduation, today he was officially a soldier worthy enough to serve in one of the Diamond’s brigade. Finally he could be something, other than somegem’s punching bag.

 

Makoto was a Chrysolite, the lowest breed of gem on Home world. These gems were sold and bought, treated like garbage, and quite literally stepped on by society. But this did not faze him. He knew, the moment his physical form was created and a Chrysolite stone shone brightly on his back, that this would be how things were going to unfold for him.  It was in his genetics to be submissive, to depend on stronger gems for guidance, that’s why he was fully prepared to become somegem’s slave.

 

His Caretaker, however was not, she and her mate raised and worked hard for the tuition money to send Makoto to the Academy. They both believed that Makoto was special, that one day he would break the system and Chrysolites would be gems of equality. They refused to have Makoto suffer as they did.

 

“Chrysolite 327.”

 

Makoto, on reflex, stood and briskly walked to the headmaster. He would be given his uniform along with the color of the diamond he was meant to serve. The tall and elegant looking gem dropped the uniform in Makoto’s hands –its colors and rank hidden under a dark cover–, not even glancing down at him. Makoto bowed slightly and quickly walked back to his seat, the other continuing call the other students. Makoto couldn’t help the large smile plastered on his face. He did it, after 27 years of harsh study work and exams he finally made it. He was a soldier.

 

He was supposed to wait until every graduate got their uniform, but the anticipation was killing him, he had to know who he would be serving under.

 

Makoto peeled back the black cloth as discreetly as he could and looked at the insignia on the chest. It was blue. Makoto felt even more proud swell in his chest. Blue Diamond was the youngest gem to ever take one of the four thrones and he was an amazing fighter. Makoto’s smile faded and replacing it was a crooked frown as he saw the two stripes on the left shoulder of the uniform. This couldn’t be real. There was no way, this had to be sort of mistake. Did he get someone else’s uniform?

 

Makoto looked up and around at the other gems to see if this was some sick joke played on him but he saw no sign of laughter or any emotion at all except excitement and anticipation, everyone was looking at the headmaster. He looked over at said gem, who was giving the final speech.

 

This couldn’t be right.

 

\-----------

 

“H-Headmaster!” Ceremony finished, Makoto jogged alongside the headmaster to try to keep up with him, who was showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

 

“I am very busy, I haven’t the time to chat with a low breed like you.” Makoto brushed off the rude comment, he had been called much worse things in his life. Right now, he needed answers.

 

“B-but, I was given a second in command uniform. Was there some mix up?” Makoto almost crashed into the gem as he abruptly stopped, he quickly turned to him.

 

“Are you implying that we make mistakes? There was no mix up. You scored perfectly on all of your exams and you were a diligent student in both physical training and mental exercises.”

 

Makoto felt momentary pride over the praise, but this was burnt out by the fact that he was a Chrysolite, and he knew how unfair other gems could be to his breed. Why was he given such a high position? Why was a higher breed of gem not given this honor?

 

“Don’t get us wrong.” The headmaster spoke loudly so that others around would stop and stare. “We would have loved for you to be given the lowest form of soldier, but the likes of Blue Diamond deserves a second such as you.” Makoto heard snickering all around him, he quietly ducked his head in shame and thanked him for his time, holding his uniform close to his chest.

 

Makoto quickly walked back to his dormitory. He would’ve thought that by now, these things wouldn’t affect him as much. Of course this would happen. Why did he believe for even a second that he was being treated fairly? All of this was going to be his end, if he was being treated poorly now how would it be when he started working? Would it be worse or for the best?

 

What did the headmaster mean by “the likes of Blue Diamond”?

 ………………..

Haruka sat in his large chair, the back of it engraved with intricate swirls of thousands of different shades of blue, his chin resting on one fist, his other hand perched on the armrest.

 

Haruka felt annoyed and tired. A couple of the gems that would serve under him had been escorted to him already, and seeing the list of fighters he bitterly realized that he would be having nearly half of the total he had gotten last year.

 

‘They’re really pissed at me, huh...’

 

“Blue Diamond,” the escort said, making him look up from the screen in front of him “This is Chrysolite 327, he will be serving as your second in command from now on.”

 

His blue eyes widened and he lifted his head, but before he could ask the escort what he meant, he was already gone. There stood a timid gem but despite his fear, a warm smile was glowing on his sun kissed face. Haruka couldn’t take his eyes off the gem, he had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, even if Haruka wanted to he could not name the color of the green it was. He forgot how to breathe when he heard the most wonderful voice reach his ears.

“I look forward to serving you, my Diamond.” Makoto placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. Haruka finally stood, ignoring the flutter in his heart. No matter how beautiful the gem was, he was still a Chrysolite. A gem not worthy of his time nor fit to be his second in command.

Haruka quietly stood steeping away from his desk and walked past the gem without even giving him a second glance, he was furious. How dare they give him a Chrysolite, sure he rubbed a few gems the wrong way in the past but he deserved better. Haruka stormed out the room and slammed the large metal door behind him.

Makoto flinched and looked over towards the Diamond’s desk. He quickly looked around and began to slowly make his way towards the gems desk, he wanted to make a good impression on his Diamond.

………………..

Haruka stalked down the long hall, murder written all over his face. Gems also walking the same halls began to gravitate towards the walls in order to stay out of the furious gem’s way. He made a right and was soon in Pink Diamond’s wing of the castle. He walked further down until he reached two large pink doors, with almost lace like designs engraved into them. Haruka pushed open the doors, not even bothering to knock.

There sitting in a large chair, almost the same as his own but pink sat Pink Diamond. He looked so smug, as if he were expecting Haruka to show up at any time.

“Oh, Haru! What a nice surprise are you here to discuss our plans for the new kindergarten?” Haruka growled and quickly walked up to him, grabbing him by the front of his uniform.

“You made them assign me a Chrysolite as my second in command?” Haruka’s voice was calm, you would think he didn’t care on the matter that he was just making small talk but his eyes glowed with nothing but pure hatred and loathing.

Kisumi smirked and slapped Haruka’s hand away, he smoothed out his collar and walked around from his desk and stood in front of the glaring gem. Kisumi was in charge of assigning this year’s graduates, the usual Gem who does the assigning went “missing”. Also coincidently Kisumi decided to take it upon himself to select the Gems of Each Diamond.

“I did you a favor, he had the best scores of the graduating class, and I heard his back muscles are quite incredible too.” Haruka’s eyes rolled so far back he thought they would disappear into his head.

“I don’t care about that, you know it was some kind of fluke! Chrysolite’s are worthless, all they’re good for is cleaning and satisfying lonely, depraved gems!” Kisumi couldn’t hold back his laughter, he casually slung his arm around the smaller gem.

“Oh, Haru. You’re as cold as ever. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two about the breed if you give him a chance.” Haruka scoffed and pushed his arm away, he never understood why Kisumi had this compassion for other gems.

“Not everygem has the same compassion you do.”  Kisumi stepped away from, he turned so he was looking face to face with Haruka.

“Haruka, I would never do anything to hinder you. We were friends, remember?” Kisumi slightly ducked so he could catch the other’s eye. Haruka hesitantly met his gaze.

“Trust me.” Was the last thing Haruka heard as walked out of his office. He should have known going to him would solve nothing, Kisumi was always difficult.

………………………………….

Haruka walked back to his office feeling utterly defeated. He was stuck with a Chrysolite, out of all the gems in the world. A Pearl would have been better, at least they know how to be useful. Chrysolites are just a waste of a gem.

He came to his doors and pushed them open, he looked forward and saw the Chrysolite at his desk. Haruka thought nothing of it at first until he saw what was in his hands. Plans for the new kindergarten, Haruka had been planning those for over 3 years. Anger quickly engulfed him as he slammed the doors behind him, the echo and vibration cause everything in the room to move.

 Makoto froze and turned, there stood his Diamond looking at him with the most angry and tried expression he had ever seen. Makoto quickly placed the papers neatly back on the desk, He hastily stepped away from the desk and stepped aside from the approaching gem.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Haruka stalked forward and yanked the Chrysolite roughly by his right arm, the force caused Makoto to stumble and kneel before him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I was just-”

 

“Touching important documents that were not meant to be looked at no one other than myself and the other Diamonds!” Haruka lost it, how dare this Chrysolite not know his place. Haruka wound his right hand back preparing to strike the Gem but stopped mere inches away from the others face. Haruka glanced over at his desk moments before he realized what he was doing and noticed it was cleaned. The Chrysolite organized everything and even tidied it up. Having no time to clean it or even organize it himself because of all the new recruits coming in, his desk was no less than a barely recognizable mess of papers, but the Chrysolite cleaned it in a matter of minutes.

 

Haruka looked down at the small gem, his free arm blocking his face, the gem trembled waiting for the blow to come. Haruka’s eyes widened and he gently released the gem and watched as he fell to the ground. Haruka didn’t know what to do, he almost hit the Gem over a misunderstanding.

 

He felt something he had never felt before stir uncomfortably at his chest; it was guilt.

Before Haruka could say a single word the Chrysolite shakily got to his feet and bowed to Haruka.

“I’m so sorry, my Diamond!” Haruka didn’t say anything as he left the gem continue. “It was wrong of me to touch anything without your permission first.” Haruka felt even more guilt when he saw the gem was still shaking, even more so when he saw the tear slide down his red cheeks and on to the hard granite floor. Haruka gently and carefully approached the boy, hesitantly he pulled the young gem out of his bow.

Makoto gasped slightly and quickly shut his eyes preparing for the worst. Instead of feeling the hard slap he was expecting he felt the gentle touch of a hand lazily caressing his messy hair. Makoto casted his eyes upward, the Diamond’s face was hard to read but he wasn’t angry anymore. His bright blue eyes stared down at Makoto and his lips drawn into a thin line. Makoto didn’t know what to make of that expression but it was nice. Makoto unconsciously leaned into the touch and began to nuzzle his hand.

Haruka didn’t know what to do. He had never been in the wrong before, he didn’t know how to apologize but even if he wanted to he couldn’t. So he thought awkwardly patting the gem’s head would make up to him somehow.

 After a minute or so Haruka withdrew his hand from the Chrysolites hair, fingers slightly lingering on a few strains as he walked past the gem back to his desk.

“Thank you, Chrysolite 327. You may leave now.” Makoto opened his eyes not realizing that the touch was gone and so was his Diamond. He stood frozen for a few seconds, wondering was this real? Did Blue Diamond really touch him? He didn’t hit him like Makoto expected, instead he patted his head and brushed through his messy hair. Before he could dwell on the thought anymore he heard Blue Diamond clear his throat and point to the door. Makoto flushed, said a quick apology and immediately bow again. He quickly left the room and carefully closed the door behind him.

……………..

Makoto’s heart would not stop pounding, he put his hand over his heart and gripped the fabric. His back slumped against Blue Diamond’s door, he’d been outside his door for almost 30 minutes now. The spot where Haruka had touched him burned, Makoto lifted his hand and ran it through the same spot his Diamond did. Makoto breathed a content sigh, he wonder if Blue Diamond’s hair was as soft as it looked. What kind of expression would he make if he touched him? Would he be furious or would he accept him? Makoto shook his head and quickly stood up straight, he shouldn’t think about his Diamond in such a way.

Makoto quietly walked to his assigned bedroom on the opposite end of the castle, he wondered with a hopeful smile what tomorrow would bring.


	2. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to make a good impression

Makoto’s eyes shot open when the first ray of light shone bright through the dark, cramped room. He leaped out of bed, shivering slightly at the feeling of the cold stone under his bare feet, but he couldn’t care less as he made his way towards the shared wardrobe. There were four other Chrysolites in the room, all four of them servants.

 

Makoto wasn’t surprised to find that he would be rooming with them, after all, the upper echelons of the Academy didn’t bother with a Chrysolite’s comfort. However, he _was_ taken aback by their unfriendly and almost hateful attitude towards him. Then again, he was the only Chrysolite ever to serve directly under the Diamonds, their sneers and dirty looks were probably justified, Makoto thought. He quickly and quietly grabbed his uniform and headed to the small bathroom, careful not to rouse his less-than-pleasant roommates.

 

The bathroom was falling apart to say the least, the mirror was broken, shards falling into the dirt covered sink. The shower-or what was left of it-was no better, the once sliding door rusted into the permanent state of half closed. None of this fazed Makoto, his own home was in much worse condition. He slipped out of his tattered night clothes and made his way towards the shower, it initially looked like he could fit through the small opening, but as he tried to squeeze in, he realized a little too late that he was too big.

 

His body had gained a lot of muscle in the past years he spent at the Academy, growing at least 20 centimeters in the first two years as well. Makoto carefully moved to get his torso out before he cause anymore damage to the shower, but then he heard a crack. He turned to his right and saw the already cracked glass breaking, small serpents of broken material blooming from the middle of the structure.

 

“Oh, no…” Makoto moved faster to free himself before the door completely fell apart on him. He finally escaped the metal clutches of the shower, but the door shattered the second he reeled back from it. He heard groans from the other side of the door, painfully realising that he had woken up his roommates. Before he could reach for his clothes and dress himself, one of the Chrysolites busted through the doors.

 

He was the smallest of the four in his room, yet also the angriest. He looked at Makoto for a long time before his pale green eyes shifted towards the broken door, glass glittering the floor. He then looked back at Makoto and slowly stalked towards him, Makoto quickly back up. His face was scarlet at this point, he was naked and was being backed into a corner by a gem half his size.

 

“You think just cause you’re Blue Diamond’s new second, you can do what you want?” The small gem successfully backed Makoto into a corner, Makoto darted his eyes around nervously trying to look everywhere but the smaller gems face.

 

“T-that’s not, I was just…” The smaller gem rolled his eyes and walked back to the shared room.

 

“You’re still a Chrysolite, worthless, and that’s all you’ll ever be.” He slammed the door behind him, Makoto moved away from the wall and grabbed his clothes that rested on the sink. He heard murmurs from the other side of the door, and he knew they were talking about him, spewing venom from their mouths. He refused to feel bad for all that he’s accomplished. Yes, he was a Chrysolite and yes, he would never be more, but he would never want to be anything else.

 

He dressed himself and looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror, smiling when he saw the blue insignia on his right pectoral. He felt warmth spread in his chest as he remembered how soft Blue Diamond’s hand felt as he ruffled his hair, and ran his fingers through it. A small blush spread across his face and he slapped both of his hands against his cheeks. He had to make a better impression than he did yesterday, he was going to prove to everyone that he was meant to be Blue Diamond’s second.

 

Makoto left the bathroom, he felt the glares of his roommates burn into the back of his skull but paid them no mind as he headed towards the door and left. He walked down the long hallway and stepped on the first step of the spiral staircase that led to the castle. The servants were not permitted to live directly in the castle, they were all meant to reside in the underground quarters of it. Makoto was soon at the first floor of the castle; he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his throat as he saw the murals of all the Diamonds on the wall. It was the first time that he ever looked at the murals, his first day spent with his eyes down, trying to avoid the stares of everyone as he was lead to Blue Diamond.

 

He stepped forward and looked up, they all looked so perfect but the pictures were nothing compared to the real thing. The Diamonds were otherworldly; they were the pure definition of perfection. His eyes fixated on the mural of his Diamond, he moved closer and placed his hand at the base of it. Blue Diamond carried himself with confidence that only a Diamond could shoulder, he looked strong, stern and yet caring. He walked with grace, as if the air itself carried him as he moved. His sharp blue eyes always alert and focused, Makoto moved his hand upward until it rested on the pictures face.

 

“Hey, newbie!” Makoto snatched his hand back, he made an embarrassing squeak as he saw gems giving him an odd look approach. There were three of them, all dressed in the same uniform as him, they were a part of Blue Diamond’s brigade. He turned and faced them but before he could move or even speak the gems all gasped and saluted him, Makoto looked behind to see if any higher ups were there.

 

“I-I’m so sorry to address you in such a casual manner, commander!” Makoto stared at them, dumbfounded. He was going to ask what was wrong with them, when he noticed them looking at his right arm, the arm that held the two strips; signifying that he was Blue Diamond’s second in command.

He was basically in charge of them.

 

“Uh, it’s fine. W-what are your names?” Makoto straightened himself and tried to use the same voice his Diamond spoke with, full of confidence and authority.

 

“Akira, Ruby 315. Sir!” The gem that addressed Makoto as newbie spoke first, he had red spiky hair and pale skin specked with freckles, he seemed to be trembling. Makoto frowned, he didn’t think he was that intimidating .

 

“Sora, Blue quartz 245.”  This gem was huge, bigger than Makoto. He had a shaved head and looked too big for the uniform he was given. Makoto nodded and looked towards the last gem who seemed completely unfazed by everything.

 

“Hiroki, Sapphire 310.” This gem had snow white hair and dark skin; his eyes were icy blue. Soon all three of them slowly moved their hands back down to their sides, not sure what to do. Makoto himself didn’t even know what to do, he had never been in charge of anything or anyone in his life. He glanced around and realized that they were supposed to meet in Blue Diamond’s wing of the castle.

 

“Alright, it’s nice to meet you all. We should get going.” Makoto turned towards the large doors etched in blue swirls intertwined with diamonds. He pushed the heavy doors open and made his way to the meeting area, he heard footsteps behind him and knew that the others were following. Soon they were in the meeting area, where other gems were also moving around and fulfilling whatever task they had.

 

They all were talking and seemingly getting along fine, the three that Makoto had bumped into moved towards the crowd. They all seemed to know each other, Makoto noticed that no one in his graduating class was here. He thought that maybe four or five would be assigned to Blue Diamond as well, he frowned when he realized that there were very few soldiers here. There were only 50 gems but all Diamonds were supposed to fill a quota of at least 250, why did Blue Diamond have so little?

 

Makoto’s train of thought derailed when he heard boots clacking against the marble floor, he looked up and saw Blue Diamond standing in front of the crowd. He stood on the small stage in the middle of the room, Makoto eyes widened slightly as he looked over at him. He was dressed in a casual navy blue button up shirt, the shirt’s first few buttons unbuttoned to show his beautiful gemstone and dark slacks with knee high boots etched in a floral-like design made of gold and white.

 

He looked amazing, his beauty was effortless

 

Everyone stilled and looked forward, waiting for his instruction. Makoto wasn’t really paying attention; he knew that he should be but he couldn’t concentrate in the slightest. He didn’t notice when Blue Diamond called his gem number, nor did he notice when every gem’s eyes were on him. But he did notice that his Diamond looked angry, he blinked his mossy green eyes rapidly and looked up at his Diamond glaring daggers at him.

 

“Chrysolite 327, I do not like repeating myself. Get up here, now.” Makoto gulped at the harsh tone and death glare he received. He quickly made his way through the crowd and stood beside his Diamond, he had forgotten that he was supposed to be with him at all times. Makoto felt embarrassed, he wanted to make a good impression of his Diamond but only made them both look like fools. He tried his best to look unfazed by the ordeal but he could feel the all of the gems eyes on him, he even heard their hushed voices.

 

_“He’s a Chrysolite?”_

_“How can a Chrysolite fight?”_

_“They’re worthless.”_

_“Why is a Chrysolite a second to Blue Diamond? It must be some prank.”_

_“Blue Diamond must be a complete joke.”_

 

Makoto looked down at the gems, he felt anger swell in his chest. He could care less if they were bad mouthing him but how dare they speak ill of their Diamond.

“Oi! You four!” Blue Diamond paused in his speech and looked at Makoto, the four in the front looked up at him too. Makoto jumped off the stage and began to walk towards the gems in question, even though all four of them were calling him worthless and weak; everyone backed up moving away from the clearly angry gem.

Makoto grabbed the brown haired gem by the front of his uniform, he lifted him off the ground with ease and brought him to his eye level. The other gems that associated with quickly moved away, everyone in the room watched with gaping mouths. Blue Diamond furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why Makoto suddenly yelled and manhandled the gem.

Makoto spoke in a low voice but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. “Don’t ever disrespect my Diamond again.” Makoto harshly threw him to the ground and towered over him “Do I make myself clear?” He gave his sweetest smile as the gem shakily nodded his head and got to his feet, he quickly backed away and ducked his head from the stares of the others.

“Sorry for the interruption my Diamond, please continue.” Makoto walked back on stage and stood beside the Diamond once again. He didn’t notice the stare the Diamond gave him or how his voice slightly shook as he continued his speech.

Throughout the rest of the meeting no one spoke, nor did anyone dare to meet Makoto’s eyes.

 

 Soon, the meeting ended. Training would start in a few hours, so everyone had time to relax and do whatever they wanted until then. Makoto glanced at his Diamond, he needed to apologize for earlier, but how would he even start? _‘Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I was too distracted by your beauty to think of anything else.’_ Makoto groaned, even if it was a hypothetical conversation it made him cringe; how embarrassing. Not to mention he basically scared one of his soldiers for life.

 

“Chrysolite 327.” Makoto nearly jumped into the air, he turned his head so fast he gave himself whiplash. His mouth went dry as he saw his Diamond’s eyes roam over him. No one ever eyed him in such a way, he felt almost naked as Blue Diamond’s sight continued to glaze over him.

 

“Y-yes my Diamond?” Blue Diamond moved towards Makoto slowly, almost predator-like. His eyes never left Makoto’s face, his gaze locked onto him, Makoto noticed the slight sway of the Diamond’s hips. Soon he was mere inches away from Makoto’s face, he couldn’t help the blush that soon arose as the Diamond put his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, for earlier.” He then moved past him and made his way off the stage. Makoto blinked and then turned, he held out his hand but couldn’t make his mouth move. Somehow the Diamond sensed this looked behind, he slightly turned his body and looked at Makoto.

“Uh…Ummmm…” Makoto felt mortified as he heard a chuckle escape the Diamond. He immediately bowed and spoke “I-I’m sorry for earlier! I didn’t mean to make you look like a fool o-or scare one of your soldiers, I just wanted to show everyone that I was worthy of being your second. Please forgive me, my Diamond.” For a painfully long time it was silent. Makoto didn’t dare look up, he was afraid of the look he would receive or that the Diamond would laugh at him again.

“Haruka.” Makoto’s head shot up at the sound of his voice, there was a small smile on the Diamonds face, barely noticeable.

“E-excuse me?” The Diamond turned his back to Makoto and kept walking towards the door, Makoto quickly ran over to him “W-what does Haruka mean?” Makoto didn’t notice that he grabbed the Diamond by his wrist and he didn’t notice the slight blush on the Diamond’s face.

“You can call me Haruka…When we’re alone.” Haruka gently moved his hand out of Makoto’s grasp, his fingers lingered slightly before he completely let go and left the room altogether.

Makoto’s legs felt like jelly, he slowly slid to the floor and stared at the retreating back of the Diamond.

“Haruka.” He liked how the name felt when it passed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was a long time coming. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm not gonna lie and say I was busy but I was busy. Anyways I will try to update regularly but if I don't I'm sorry in advance. Also please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Pink Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets another Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta so forgive any grammar and spelling errors. Also sorry it's so short I just wanted to give filler for the next chapter which will go into Haruka's past.

Makoto still sat in the meeting room long after everyone was gone, he was seated in the far corner of the room, the shadows hiding his upper body but his bright green eyes almost shining in the dark. It was all so surreal, he couldn’t believe it happened, Blue Diamond gave him permission to use his name.

His real name.

Makoto felt giddy at the thought, a smile painting his features. Who else got the privilege to call any of the diamonds by their real names?  He didn't know, and really, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he, of all gems, had the privilege-no, the honor- of addressing his Diamond less formally and more personally. He could even trick himself into believing that they were friends, maybe.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice anyone come in, he only realized he was no longer alone when they were standing in front of him. Makoto trailed his eyes up the slender figure and felt a gasp rip through his mouth.

Pink Diamond was looming over him.

“My, my, you seem to be in a good mood.” The Diamond chuckled as Makoto shot up from his spot on the floor and saluted the Diamond in front of him. Makoto was petrified, he couldn’t help but shake as the Diamond stared at him, he’d only ever been in the presence of one Diamond, his Diamond. He felt comfortable around Haruka, the others... Not so much. They all looked so scary, intimidating, like they could crush him with only their looks. His Diamond was no less fearsome, but he was more breathtaking rather than fear-inducing.

Makoto had heard stories about Pink Diamond. Many rumors scurried the halls, ' _he killed his own father_ ,' one said. ' _He takes the shards of shattered gems and turns them into jewelry!_ ' another whispered. Certainly, all Diamonds frightened Makoto, but no other has had more slander on their name than the one standing in front of him then.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Pink Diamond. I didn’t hear you come in.” Makoto hesitantly met Pink Diamonds gaze and gave a forced smile. The diamond laughed and smiled back, he motioned for Makoto to put his hands down. Makoto hesitantly dropped his arms, still clearly shaking.

“No need for formalities with me, I think we, as gems, should all be equal.” He smiled and held out his hand, Makoto was confused for a second. It seemed like Pink Diamond wanted to shake his hand…oh. Makoto looked around as if seeking permission, he then looked back up at the Diamond who gave him a questioning look. He shakily lifted his hand and shook the other’s.

“I don’t think you’ve mentioned your name?” Makoto gulped as he felt the grip of the Diamond tighten.

“C-Chrysolite 327, cut sfg 11-17--” He couldn’t help but stumble over his words, his nerves getting to him the longer the Diamond stared at him.

“No, no not your gem number. Your name.” Makoto’s eyes widened slightly.

“Makoto.” He looked over his face, searching for an answer as to why he cared.

“That’s a nice name.” the taller gem gave a warm smile and patted Makoto on the shoulder. Makoto couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, it was still so new to him, this... Touching thing. He never realized what it meant to be touch-starved until now, growing up with little affection, even by his caretakers and siblings. Finally, being touched after years of isolation, it all began to crash down on him. He found himself leaning into the Diamond. Pink Diamond didn’t push him away as he moved closer, but simply invited him in his arms.

“You poor thing, you’re so lonely aren’t you?” Makoto could only nod as the Diamond began to pull him closer. Makoto felt deep in his gut that this was a mistake, that he should move away and apologize. He shouldn’t be touching a Diamond; he was the lowest form of gem and touching a Diamond was frowned upon. They were perfect all-knowing beings, he would surely be shattered if any gem were to walk in and see.

Makoto began to pull back, an apology dangling on the tip of his tongue but never forming as he saw his Diamond in the corner of his eye. He pulled away faster and quickly moved to his side.

Haruka glared as Makoto moved to stand in front of him and bowed, he then shifted his glare to Pink Diamond who smiled innocently at him.

“What are you two doing? Makoto, training is starting soon, move to the combat hall. _Now_.” Haruka’s stare never left the other Diamond as he spoke, Makoto apologized and quickly made his way out the room and down the hall.

“Can’t you be nicer? He _is_ your second after all.” Haruka made quick aggressive strides over towards the taller gem. Ice coating the floor with every step he took, grabbed the Diamond by the collar and harshly threw him against the wall.

“Exactly, he’s mine. Back off.” Haruka shoved him harder against the wall before dropping him completely and moving towards the door.

The Diamond chuckled “Careful, you’re acting hostile again. Wouldn’t want you to be replaced, now would we?” Haruka stopped in his tracks, a cold sweat beading down the back off his neck.

“Shut up, Kisumi.” Haruka left the room making his way to the training deck.

 

 


End file.
